Alad V/Quotes
Alad V has many quotes and taunts from various sources, including The Gradivus Dilemma, while fighting him on Themisto, Jupiter, when encountering the Harvester, during the Suspicious Shipments event, and during the Operation Breeding Grounds event. All of them can be found on this page. During "The Profit" Trailer *''"Yes, and of course, we've saved the best for last: excellent condition, as you can see. Now keep in mind the core components will be diverted to the Zanuka program. Bidding begins at 3 million. (Pause) Good luck gentlemen. May our ledgers become ocean, may our margins see Centauri. In the name of profit, I commit thee... to the Void."'' (Centauri may refer to the system of stars of the constellation Centaurus) :: *''"Intruders! Destroy them, my robotics!"'' :: *''"Of course, the Lotus sends the mute peasants to disrupt my business. So please, come closer. Let me introduce my latest line of robotics, hybridized with Warframe components. Zanuka! KILL!"'' :: *''"You savages! By my own hand, the Void will devour you!"'' :: During "200,000 Facebook Likes!" Video *''"Would all crewmen kindly report to operations for a special, heh, announcement, yes."'' :: ---- During The Gradivus Dilemma When Supporting the *''"So, the Betrayers are fighting for the dogs now? Why am I not surprised. The sooner my Zanuka Project is completed, the better. The system must be ridden of your hypocrisy."'' :: *''"What's that test tube dog giving you to fight for him? Whatever it is, I'll double it!"'' :: *''"Why, Tenno, what an intriguing Warframe you have. I look forward to adding it to my inventory."'' :: *''"Do you really think you're saving your comrades by supporting the dogs? What do you think happens if you allow Sargas to win? Do you think you'll be safe when you're all his slaves?"'' :: When Supporting the *''"Tenno, you know, we may not always see eye to eye... well, you don't have eyes but I'm pleased we've found common ground in our fight with these Grineer dogs."'' :: *''"Hmm yes, you've made the smart choice, Tenno. When the dogs fall, there will be profit for all of us."'' :: *''"You and I are not so different, Tenno. We both know those dogs need to be put down yes... I sense we are at the beginning of a beautiful new partnership."'' :: *''"Tenno, this was the only rational choice. And please don't worry about your friends, I have... grand plans for them."'' :: *''"So we agree. The Grineer are too powerful, too arrogant. They must be put in their place. I'm glad you won't let our differences get in the way of our common interests... yes."'' :: *''"Nobody wants to be a slave. You understand that. These dogs aren't our masters. We won't follow their orders any longer!"'' :: During an Assassination Mission Taunts While Finding Him *''"Oh, if its your friends you're looking for, you're welcome to place a bid for my newest Zanuka prototype."'' :: *''"Oh I've been looking all over for you Tenno! Come, come! Let me show you my new venture, I think you'll be a perfect fit!"'' :: *''"Oh have you come to make a donation to my newest enterprise? Excellent! Please report to my lab for reconstruction!"'' :: *''"You have loyalty issues, Tenno. My Zanuka project will fix that for you!"'' :: When Battling Him *''"Market forces dictate that you need to evolve or die. Which will it be Tenno?"'' :: *''"Oh, Tenno, Project Zanuka is the next step in your evolution. I will make you a hundred times stronger! Why resist this?"'' :: *''"Now play nice Tenno, Zanuka is one of you. (Laughs) Actually, come to think of it, Zanuka is many of you."'' :: *''"Huh, I can't decide Tenno, have you come to save your friends? Or just steal my property?"'' :: *''"Zanuka is your future! Your destiny! You are obsolete. Make way for the next generation."'' :: *''"Tenno, be careful! You must make sure not to damage all those parts of yours! Hmm, such valuable merchandise."'' :: During Battle Introduction *''"And now, let me show you the future! Zanuka! Kill!"'' :: Speeches *''"Do you think this is over?"'' :: *''"Zanuka! Tear them apart!"'' :: *''"You build nothing! All you do is destroy!"'' :: *''"Ungrateful! You'll never know what I could have done for you!"'' :: When Using Abilities *''"Heh, barrier up!"'' :: *''"Heh, heh, barrier!"'' :: *''"Thousand suns!"'' :: *''"Blinding beam!"'' :: *When using Flame Pulse :: :: When Shields are Depleted :: :: When Downed *''"Zanuka! Do not touch her!"'' :: *''"No! Leave her alone!"'' :: *''"Ahh! Zanuka!"'' :: Upon Defeat :: During a Zanuka Hunter Encounter During the Fight *''"Tenno? Can you hear me? You've been a naughty little betrayer, haven't you? Did you really think your support for the Grineer would go unnoticed?'' :: *''"This is really for your own good, Tenno. Help me, help you... help me! (Laughs)" :: *"That is just the sort of behavior I just can't let go uncorrected. Otherwise, you'll never learn.'' :: Player Captured *''"Good job, Zanuka. This Tenno's bones will make you a fine sibling."'' :: When Zanuka/Harvester is Defeated *''"Zanuka? NO! What have you monsters done to my beautiful creature? I won't forget this!"'' :: During a Recovery Mission *''"Oh, oh Tenno, I-I understand you're nervous. But, i-if you come back to us, I can assure you, you won't feel a thing."'' :: *''"Tenno, don't listen to that, that Lotus. She just wants to hold you back. Stay with me to explore your... potential."'' :: *''"Tenno! Tenno! There's an entire Grineer battalion here to rescue you! Your friends must really appreciate your support! Wait, no, I'm mistaken. You're alone with no weapons, and no friends. Silly me."'' :: *''"The Grineer are a threat to us all. You need to understand the error of your ways. Consider my efforts... a favor, yes."'' :: ---- During the Suspicious Shipments Event Intro *''"Well, look who finally showed up! I was wondering how long it would take you to find my little... operation."'' :: *''"What's that? You thought I was... dead? Hah! That's cute. Nothing but rumors and exaggeration I'm afraid. Though to be honest, times have been tough, what with you trying to kill me and all. Hmph."'' :: *''"Well, as it turns out, you Tenno aren't the only ones with nine lives. I know how many I have left. How about you Tenno?"'' :: Discovering the Infested Container *''"Tenno! Tenno! You're not supposed to be in here! You're going to ruin the surprise!"'' :: *''"Recent events have led me to diversify my business. Biotics are such an underappreciated sector. The Corpus Board wants nothing to do with them. I disagree. I think they are the future. Your future Tenno."'' :: *''"(Sigh) Well, I had hoped to give you a more grand introduction to my new venture, yes. But, this will have to do."'' :: *''"What a mess! You! Careful with the new merchandise!"'' :: End *''"(Laughs) Have you guessed my business plan yet? Well, do not fret. You will find out soon enough."'' :: *''"I must say, I will miss this ship, but there are more where it came from, and, heh, I can assure you, you won't find them all."'' :: During Operation Breeding Grounds Start *''"Tenno there you are! I thought you'd never show up. Come test out my new fighters and let me know what you think!"'' :: *''"Do you think you're winning? You can't cut my hives down faster than they grow! That's not possible."'' :: End *''"Impressive isn't it? I just can't wait to see the looks on the faces of the Corpus Board when I give them a demonstration."'' :: *''"You haven't turned the tide. I-I can grow more! I- You- You haven't stopped me! Not this time!"'' :: During Patient Zero Introduction *''"Hello inhabitants of the Origin System! It is my singular pleasure to announce that today is the first day of a new, heh, empire! An empire populated not by Corpus, not by Grineer, and certainly not by the Tenno. No, the Mutalist Empire will be populated by you! A glorious new you, baptized by Mutalist flesh. You've called this a disease? Heh, an Infestation? Well, I call it unity! One army under me! Welcome to your new species!"'' :: Spying at Acanth *''"I took a disease and turned it into a life-altering gift. Someday you may learn to appreciate what I'm giving this system. Until then, all you can do is rage against the inevitable. "'' :: Destroying the First Hive at Brugia *''"Soon, you will see like me. You will see the- beauty and perfection of this new species. Come Tenno, evolve wi- with me."'' :: *''"Look at me Tenno. Don't you want this? Can't you see what a gift this is?"'' :: *''"Listen, there is still time lay down your- arms. Become one of- us. Then you will see the path. Then you too will help others- to become us"'' :: Destroying the Second Hive at Cyath *''"Aren't these creatures beautiful Tenno? Cold metal made one with living flesh. I can feel them all within me. They are hungry."'' :: *''"Oh Tenno, are you worried you'll be left out? Look, I've been working on something, hmm, special. You can too can be- one with us."'' :: *''"I've almost finished my first test; a Mutalist Warframe, heh. She will be beautiful, yes. Wait until you meet her. I just know you'll have a change of heart."'' :: Destroying the Final Hive at Cosis *''"Profit?! Profit is only a means to an end. I have evolved. I no longer need profit. I have found a purer form of growth."'' :: *''"You see Tenno, my new flesh comes with new desire. This Infestation and I, we are one. I want what it wants. And it wants- what I want. Together, we will crawl across the bountiful flesh of this system. Join us."'' :: Sabotaging Alad's Lab at Candiru While Searching for the Reactor *''"Tenno do you really want to ruin the best chance this system has for peace?"'' :: *''"Why don't you want this? My Mutalist Empire means unity. Is there nothing more... balanced than that?"'' :: After the Reactor is Destroyed *''"Grr... Tenno, I'm not angry, I'm... disappointed. I can always build a new lab ship, but you can't keep running from your destiny forever. Let me show you... what is possible, hmph."'' :: During an Assassination Mission (Mutalist) Intro Quotes *''"Tenno, Tenno... Why must you always work against- progress? I'm trying to bring us all together. Things could have been different if you tried to work wi- with me."'' :: *''"Do you see this collar? This collar will- let you see like I see. Heh, it will let you want what I- want."'' :: *''"(sigh) There I go again, giving you too much- credit. Must I always show you the way forward?"'' :: *''"You have one more chance. Come to me and I will show you the magic of this gift."'' :: Speeches *''"This flesh makes me strong!"'' :: *''"You're only hurting yourself Tenno!"'' :: *''"I didn't want this!"'' :: *''"You've forced my hand!"'' :: *''"For the Mutalist Empire!"'' :: *''"(Laughs)"'' :: Throwing His Collar *''"Heh, here!"'' :: *''"Ready?"'' :: *''"Try this!"'' :: When Damaged *''"Get back!"'' :: *''"NO!"'' :: Upon Defeat :: During Operation: Tubemen of Regor Inbox Message *''"Ah Tenno, I admit I've made mistakes, terrible mistakes that have left me crippled with decay. Now I ask you for your... mercy. Tyl Regor's hidden cloning labs hold secrets, secrets that could prove most regenerative for- for me. If- If I get you into the labs, will you bring me the data I need? What do you say? Will you give a sick man one more chance?"'' :: Mission Start *''"Ah Tenno, I knew you couldn't resist an opportunity to stick it to those Grineer dogs."'' :: Stealing the Research *''"You've arrived! Tyl Regor's advanced Grineer cloning labs! His secrets will be mine!"'' :: Afterwards *''"Oh! Is this it? Is this what I've been searching for? The fix, the fix that will stop my flesh from crawling-?!"'' :: Sabotaging the Manic Bombard *''"This is Tyl Regor's latest and- greatest! Pity this one is still, hmm, brewing. It would have been interesting to see it in action. Nevertheless, I need you to retrieve any data that- can help me with my predicament."'' :: Afterward *''"Ah, most agreeable of you, Tenno. Yes, huh. You know what I always say: If you can save just one life, it better damn well be mine."'' :: During The Second Dream Introduction/Locating the Sentient Fragment *''"Hello Tenno. Are you surprised? Why? You know I've always had my ear to the kennel. Those dogs don't have a clue what kind of bone they've dug up, but I do. Shall I show you? Heh, don't worry, you can trust me, this time. "'' :: *''"I know, I know, our past has been slightly, what?, combative, hm? But, genocidal invaders from the other system, hmm, make strange bedfellows, wouldn't you say? "'' :: *''"The Sentient Hunhow, nightmare of the Orokin, boogeyman to the Corpus, heh-heh. That thing must have your Lotus in quite a panic for her to be working with the likes of me."'' :: *''"So this Stalker seems like he's made quite a powerful friend, hasn't he? I wonder what's under that scary, smoky exterior, hmph. A heart of gold, perhaps?"'' :: *''"Listen Betr- uh, heh, Tenno, you're near near the digsite. Of course, I could just tell you where it is, but what fun would that be? So keep your eyes peeled, if you have eyes that is."'' :: While Searching for the Fragment When Closer *''"Warmer."'' :: *''"Yes, getting warmer."'' :: *''"That's it, you must smell the prize! Because I know you can't see it, heh-heh."'' :: When Farther *''"Colder."'' :: *''"Getting colder."'' :: *''"Nope, getting colder."'' :: *''"You were warm, but, now you're not."'' :: When Very Close *''"You're right on top of it now."'' :: *''"Yes, this, this is the spot."'' :: *''"Can you see it? It's, it's right there."'' :: Mocking Tenno for Search Taking Too Long *''"I give up! It's here. I swear, can you find anything that's not marked right on your map?"'' :: Upon Discovery *''"Are these the bones you're looking for, Lotus?"'' :: *''"Yes, yes hurry, Tenno. But be careful, last time you got close with the Sentients you wiped out an entire civilization. But you don't remember that, do you?"'' :: Post-mission *''"Tell me, Lotus, what is this 'Reservoir'? Hm, some hidden Tenno weakness?"'' :: *''"Heh, don't think so! I'm here to protect my investment. If that thing manages to destroy the Tenno, then where does my investment go? Now then, where is he?"'' :: Following the Stalker *''"You must be asking, 'Alad, what's in this for you?' It's simple really; I scratch your metal back, and you scratch mine. All the credits in the system aren't worth half as much as a Tenno owing you a favor."'' :: Discovering the Void Gate *''"A Void Gate. These things never made sense to me."'' :: *''"You're smart, Tenno. You'll figure out how to open it again, won't you?"'' :: Encountering a Battalyst *''"Impressive, these Sentient fighters appear to adapt to damage. I'd love to crack one open and see what makes it tick."'' :: Passing Through the Gate *''"Oh, don't you just hate that feeling? Makes my stomach flip. Let's see where you've landed. Hmm, find a nav console."'' :: Viewing the Moon *''"Sweet profit, the Moon exists! It-it was in the Void all along! I knew the Lotus was powerful, but this, she erased history! We thought it was destroyed all this time! Huh, my, my, Lotus, you make a fine villain."'' :: *''"Found the Reservoir? Hm, as unpleasant as our past is, I have to ask; I've, uh, seen inside a Tenno, yes. And what I've found didn't make sense. Does this Reservoir conceal some great deception?"'' :: *''"Hah! They don't know the truth either, do they? How sweet. The Betrayers get what they deserve; hm, lies from their omnipotent mother"'' :: Sabotaging the Void Mask *''"Hmm, it seem to me that this Tower is dedicated to masking the Moon's location in the Void, yes. Why not disable the mask, so that claptrap Ordis can pick them up? Or is that too complicated for you?"'' :: *''"That's it, Tenno! Shut down this powergrid so that your mouthpiece Ordis can lock-on to your location in the Void"'' :: Post-mission *''"The suspense is killing me. Lotus, you have to tell us your secret- hey! Don't cut me off!"'' :: Protecting the Moon *''"Hiding the Moon in the Void, quite the magic trick, Lotus. But Tenno, you must be asking yourself: Where is this heart, if not in my chest?"'' :: *''"Void collapse. Oh no. It would be such a shame to lose the Moon so soon after finding it. Of course, you could just put it back in it's rightful place, couldn't you, Lotus?"'' :: Being Located by Hunhow *''"Hm, what was that?"'' :: *''"Uh-oh, Hunhow has found me! Sorry I can't stick around to see how this ends! But I've got to save my own skin, hmph. Don't forget our deal, Lotus!"'' :: During Operation: Shadow Debt Introduction Message: Phase One *''"Bad news, Tenno. The Stalker has found others as twisted as himself. He calls them his Acolytes and he's sent them after me! Shh! I have to be very quiet, they cloak! They could be hiding anywhere! Even listening to this! I'm calling in my favor, yes. Break into Corpus and Grineer installations and steal their security data. With enough data, I can determine their cloaking patterns, and turn the tables on these Betrayers."'' :: Collecting the Cloaking Data Introduction *''"Those Acolytes have been through here, I can just feel it. Find the security data."'' :: *''"Tenno, I'm glad you didn't, hmm, forget the favor I owed. Looks like your virtuous nature has its benefits for me."'' :: General *''"Don't just stand there, find me that security data!"'' :: *''"I know you'll find me that data, because it's in your best interest. If these Acolytes get me, you'll be next."'' :: Success *''"That's what we're looking for! Why do these Acolytes come for me? I've done nothing nothing to them! But don't worry, I will."'' :: *''"You know, these Acolytes won't be easy marks. No 'one-shot kills' here. It's going to take an army of you to dispose of just one."'' :: *''"Ah, yes, exactly what I'm looking for. Hmm, now, if I cross reference the signal inversions from the stream with the- wait, why am I telling you this?"'' :: Extraction *''"Tenno, get to extraction!"'' :: *''"Get to extraction, Tenno!"'' :: *''"Yes, this is exactly what I wanted! Tenno, make your way to extraction, but watch out for those pesky Acolytes."'' :: Hunting the Acolytes Introduction *''"I know that an Acolyte is here somewhere. Keep poking around until it tries to, hm, kill you."'' :: Locating an Acolyte If the Acolyte is first found *''"There! An Acolyte! Do you see it? Do what you can and I'll call in your shiny friends."'' :: If the Acolyte has already been found *''"It's here. Find it and hurt it."'' :: *''"Acolyte! We know you're here! Show yourself!"'' :: *''"Feel that? One of them is here! They won't stay hidden for long."'' :: Defeating the Acolyte If the Acolyte retreats due to time *''"It's going to make us do this the hard way, isn't it? Heh, and by 'us', Tenno, I mean you."'' :: If the Acolyte retreats due to health loss *''"Hmph, was that all? Do me a favor; find it again and give it another drubbing."'' :: *''"Huh, sneaky Betrayer. Won't stay around until the bitter end. You'll find it again, I know you will."'' :: If the Acolyte is killed *''"Haha! That's what happens when you mess with Alad V! Heh, yes!"'' :: Introduction Message: Phase Two *''"By the stars, I am relieved! I feel like I have a whole new life ahead of me! All thanks to you, you glorious Tenno! ...That's what I would have said if you'd actually taken care of all those blood-hungry Acolytes. But no, I can't say that because, the last Acolyte, the worst one of the bunch, is on his way right now! He's after the one thing I love more than profit: my precious life! Finish what you started, Tenno! I'll even sweeten the deal if moral obligation isn't enough incentive."'' :: During the Defense Mission General *''"Perhaps I got a little too confident. Help me out, why don't you? Then we'll call it even. Heh... fineprint"'' :: *''"All these Shadows. Those Acolytes don't have the guts to fight me themselves, hmph."'' :: *''"Ha, I may have spoken too soon, yes."'' :: Speeches *''"Back off!"'' :: *''"Don't you know who I am?"'' :: *''"Little help, Tenno?"'' :: *''"You murderers, heh-heh."'' :: *''"Tenno! You're having too much fun!"'' :: *''"Stay back! Get away from me!"'' :: *''"I knew I should have got the insurance!"'' :: *''"Sweet profit, that hurts!"'' :: *''"My death was not in the contract, Tenno!"'' :: Final Message *''"Heh-heh! Maybe next time, the Stalker will think twice before messing with Alad V! Okay, I'll admit it, you got me out of a sticky situation back there, so let's just call it even, shall we, huh? Well, I guess I should give you some sort of reward or something, just don't tell anyone. Even though I'm in no way obliged to do so. Take this. Just don't... point it at me, got it?"'' :: During the Ropalolyst boss fight *''"As you can see, Betrayer, I've made a deal with an even higher power! Ah, but when it comes to this turgid monster, there is some liquidity in my loyalty..."'' *''"Clever, but maybe a little singed, are we? It's charged near capacity... what now?"'' *''"See? The capacitors are dry. You'd need a concentrated energy stream to charge it again."'' *''"There's enough juice in that capacitor to flash-fry a city, but no way to bring it to the beast."'' *''"Can't lay a finger on that beast with those shields it has. Maybe this was all a false hope..."'' *''"Ready to burst. One bump, and it's oblivion."'' *''"Oh, now you've made it mad. Hmm, an opportunity perhaps."'' *''"Incredible! Take that big shot, before it takes flight again!"'' *''"Aim true, Betrayer! You've got it on the ground now. Pin it down. Set it up!"'' *''"Now's your chance! Hit it big!"'' *''"Yes! Make that thing sizzle. I want to smell it all the way down here in the control center."'' *''"Yes, this is it, Betrayers! Rid me of this... this thing, and I will be grateful! For at least a few days."'' Category:Boss Category:Quotes